Blue Harvest Moon saga
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: Jack's miserable lfe is turned around when a girl from his past reappears R due to later chapters
1. Summer supriese

Prologue  
  
It has been a year and a half since Jack moved to Mineral Town to take over his grandpa's farm, The Lunar Ranch. He has become very popular with the village and decides that today is the day he will ask Ann to be his wife.  
  
Chapter 1: Today's the day  
  
" Man I feel great today," thought Jack as he stepped out into the summer sun. " And today is the day I will finally ask Ann to become Mrs. Jack Harvest. Jack quickly finishes doing his daily chores of taking care of his animals and his crops. After this he heads to the hot spring to take a bath and to change. At the spa he finds no one there. " That's odd, usually Popuri and Ann are here at this time, oh well." After sprucing up and finally doing something different with his hair ( he decided that his hat would look silly so he left it off) he grabbed his Blue Feather and headed over to the Inn. As Jack was just about to enter the Inn he heard Ann suddenly scream " Yes, of course I will!" " Hmmm.. of course she will what, and who is she talking to?" thought Jack as he walked in. But what he saw when he got in was a sight he did not want to see. Ann and Cliff were kissing each other, and in Ann's hand was a Blue Feather!!! " Who's there?" asked Ann, but it was too late as Jack, almost in a trance, closed the door and left.  
  
Chapter two: More heart break " No, no, it can't be, I thought you loved me?" Thought Jack as he went to sit at the bench between the clinic and the supermarket. " I can't believe you chose Cliff." This was really eating at Jack, and he felt so weak that he needed to sit down. Just as he sat down, Karen came out of the market, dancing and skipping. " Oh, hi Jack" "Hi" "Why are you so down?" "oh nothing, why are you so up?" "Rick just asked me to marry him!" "What!" said Jack as he fell out of his seat. "What's up with you?" ".....Nothing" Jack replied as he quickly stuffed the feather into his pocket. But he wasn't fast enough to stop Karen from seeing it. It only took Karen a second to put two and two together. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Rick." "It's OK" lied Jack. In truth he thought that if things didn't work out with Ann that maybe Karen could be his wife. They had even gone out on a couple of dates and Karen really seemed to like him. "I gotta go." he said, on the verge of tears.  
  
Chapter 3: The song of the Blue Harvest Moon  
  
When Jack reached home, he felt like a old tomato, rotten and discarded. " This stinks, I can't ask Popuri, Mary, or Elli. All of them are so much in love with there guys I'm surprised that they don't go and get Feathers and propose to the guys themselves." thought Jack as he climbed up on his roof to think. " Wow, the moon is beautiful tonight, and It's a lovely shade of blue, just like her hair" he thought " Her, I haven't seen her in about 10 years. In fact, I believe it has been exactly 10 years since I saw her." He thought as he pulled out an Ocarina from his pocket. "She was the only girl in this town who really seemed to want to be his friend when he visited his grandpa's farm ten years ago." I still remember the song she taught me on that day" Jack said as he started to play it. It was a very moving tune. When he finished he thought to himself. " I can still remember what it was called. I love this song. the Song of the Blue Harvest Moon." thought Jack as he fell asleep on the roof.  
  
Chapter 4 : a Blast from Jack's Past  
  
While Jack was still half asleep, he started to hear some thing coming from Mother's Hill. " Hey, it sounds like..." thought Jack as he ran up to the top. As he got closer it came more clearer. It was the Song of The Blue Harvest Moon!! When Jack got up to the top, what he saw made his heart stop. In the blue moonlight was a girl with the loveliest shade of blue hair! " It's her" thought Jack as he pulled out his Orcarina and started to play. When Jack started to play, the girl suddenly stopped and stared at who was playing. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up and she jumped up and went to hug him. "It's you it's really you Jack!" "Yeah, it's me Luna." " I'm glad you remembered my name after all this time." " I could never forget you." This made Luna's eyes light up even more. Then she saw the feather sticking out of Jack's pocket. " What's that?" Jack looked at what Luna was pointing at." Oh this is just what people around her use to propose marriage." " Oh, who is it for?" " You." " Me?" " Yes, you" " Oh Jack, of course I will"  
  
The End  
  
Next story: Trouble at the music festival  
  
Jack and Luna are now married. But when Luna tries out for the singing part in the Music festival. Karen feels the pressure. Also, many strange things start to happen. 


	2. Music festivel mysteries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Lunar, from where I get Luna from, But I wished I did, The Rick would be killed on the spot, Oh well. Part 2: The Music Festival Recap: Jack was feeling very down when the two girls he loved the most were going to marry other guys. But when the girl from 10 years ago returned to the village and agreed to marry Jack, Things started to look brighter for him.  
  
Chapter 1: The Wedding  
  
Jack couldn't believe it, it was just two days after Luna agreed to marry him. But he was already at the alter listening to Carter.  
  
" Do you, Jacob M. Harvest, take Ms. Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" And do you, Ms. Luna, take Jacob M. Harvest to be your lawfully wedded husband, to..."  
  
"Yes, of course I do!" exclaimed Luna, not letting Carter finish.  
  
" Yes, well then, by the power vested in my by the village of Mineral Town, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
When Jack lifted up Luna's veil, he saw the most beautiful pair of Blue eyes, full of love for only him.  
  
"I love you." he whispered as he kissed her.  
  
"So do I." Luna replied after the stopped their kiss.  
  
After this the whole town gathered at the Inn for a big celebration that Doug and Ann threw. Every guy in town came up to Jack and asked where Luna was from and where he met her.  
  
" She's from here, don't you guys remember?"  
  
" No" Every single guy replied.  
  
" Well I met her up in the Mountains 10 years ago when I 1st visited here"  
  
" Well we never met her, maybe she was just a runaway, and that's why non of us knew her. Because if I had met her, then it would have been I who would have married her." replied Rick in a very immature manner.  
  
Luna heard this and didn't like it one bit. Jack noticed that she was giving Rick a very sour look. All of the sudden Rick fell down, almost like someone tripped him. The fall caused Rick to bust his nose and to start bleeding very badly. And when Jack looked at Luna, she seemed to have a very evil smirk.  
  
Chapter 2: The challenge  
  
Summer seemed to go by in a flash for Jack, but the funny thing was, It didn't bother him like it usually did, maybe it was that every day the first thing he saw every day was his lovely wife Luna. Or maybe it was because things didn't seem to take as long as they did before, the Harvest Sprites seemed to work with a new motivation, and they came every day, even if Jack had not even asked, and none of them complained about the work or anything. This didn't really bother Jack, as it allowed him more free time to spend with Luna. One of their favorite things to do was to just sit down in the grass while Luna sang and Jack backed her up on his Orcarina. This always seemed to make everything around them go silent. The cows would stop mooing, the chickens stopped crowing, the horse stopped running around and even Max the dog would stop messing around and paid attention to the melody of the songs they sang.  
  
It was this singing that started Jack thinking that there was something not normal about Luna. It happened when Carter visited the ranch to see if Jack would play for the music Festival.  
  
" What's that?" asked Luna when she overheard Jack and Pastor Carter talking about it.  
  
" It's a festival this town holds every year on the 3rd of fall. We put on a big performance, with music and singing." explained Carter " And we would like Jack to come play his Orcarina.  
  
" Can I be part to? I'm a very good singer."  
  
" Well," thought Carter, " Karen is the one who usually sings at the festival."  
  
" Oh let her try, she has a great voice" exclaimed Jack at the thought of everyone getting to head Luna sing.  
  
"....Come to the church at 2 today, we will get a group together to decide between the two of you."  
  
" Very well, I'll be there" said Luna.  
  
When they arrived at the church, it looked like pretty much the whole town was there, any Karen was by the Alter practicing. She came up to Luna and smugly stated.  
  
" Sorry to burst your bubble Luna, but the only singer who is going to sing at the festival is me."  
  
" We'll see." said Luna, and Jack noticed the same strange look in her eyes that she had for Rick when he insulted Luna.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok ladies" Began Carter, "you shall each sing us one song, then we will decide who is the winner. Karen, you shall go first."  
  
"Thank you Carter"  
  
Jack knew that Karen was a very great singer, and he felt that Luna was going to be shot down.  
  
But that wasn't to happen, as soon as Karen opened her mouth, out came the worst sound that anyone in the village had ever heard, It sounded like she was dying or something. After just a few notes, she stopped, totally shocked at what came out of her mouth.  
  
" Oh my, she broke my glasses, I can't see" cried the Mayor  
  
" WHAT? I CAN'T HERE HEAR YOU DAD, MY EARS ARE SHOT" screamed Harris "HEY DAD, DID YOU KNOW SHE BROKE YOUR GLASSES?"  
  
"Oh no" cried Carter, "the windows, she broke all the stained-glass windows, those cost a fortune to replace....Karen, what was that?"  
  
She just stood there for a while, before finally replying "I don't know" as tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
" Yes well, what ever the case you had you turn, now Mrs. Luna, if you will?"  
  
" Thank you Carter" replied Luna as she walked up to the Alter. Jack also noticed that as she passed Karen, who was in a heap crying really hard, she looked at her with both a look of sorrow, and of revenge.  
  
But all these thoughts left Jack when Luna started to sing. It was a total shock to everyone as she sang The Song of the Blue Harvest Moon. When she finished, everyone just stared in awe.  
  
" Oh my, that was wonderful Luna" exclaimed the Mayor."Well done" said Harris "hey, I was able to here that, my ears are ok again."  
  
" Yes, I agree, that was beautiful" stated Carter.  
  
Karen and everyone else there just sat there with their mouths wide open, staring in awe. That is everyone except Jack. he was staring, but for a different reason. " Is it just me," he thought, "or are Luna's eyes starting to glow!?"  
  
.....Next part of this saga: Truths revealed does Luna have some sort of power? Why hasn't the moon changed shape or color for two seasons? What is so special about Luna's song? All will be revealed in the next part, coming soon! Yes sir 


	3. Truths under the blue moon

*Disclaimer like I said before, I don't own HM or Lunar, that privilege belongs to Working Designs and Natsume. I also need to thank my best friend Serena. Without her, I would not have gotten this on FF.net. Thank you* Chapter 3: Truths under the blue moon  
  
*warning* there will be a bit of strong language and some violence in this chap, so be aware.  
  
After the music festival, things began to drastically change in mineral town, and they all seemed to center around Jack and Luna. When someone insulted Jack or Luna, something would happen to that person. Also, when ever Luna passed be the chicken ranch or Barley's place, the animals would stop and turn to her direction, totally transfixed to her voice, but the most prominent thing was that the moon had yet to change shape or color, it stayed full and blue. This stuff didn't seem to bother Jack though, he was the happiest he had ever been, and nothing could have made him happier.  
  
Nothing that is, until he and Luna found out that she was pregnant! At this news, Jack grabbed the doctor and began to happily dance around the clinic. Elli Couldn't help but laugh and hug Luna, congratulating her. But when Elli pulled back she noticed that Luna seem all but happy (hmmmmmm, I wonder what is wrong, she should be joyful?) Elli thought to herself as she stared at Luna, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
And indeed, something was wrong (Pregnant! oh no! this wasn't supposed to happen!) Luna thought to herself as Jack and her walked home. As they reached the Ranch, Jack was still hopping and skipping and dancing around. "Luna, this is great!" "........"  
  
"Luna, isn't it great?"  
  
"....... no."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"No, this wasn't supposed to happen, I was just supposed to stay until you were happy."  
  
"I don't understand." Jack said. But instead of answering, Luna, on the verge of tears, took off toward Mother Hill. "LUNA WAIT!" Jack yelled as he tried to catch up."  
  
When he did finally catch up, Luna was at the very top, looking at the Blue Moon. "Luna, I'm so sorry if you weren't ready for a family, but I'm sure we can.."  
  
"Stop!" Luna said as she stared at the moon, not looking at Jack. "It's not that, I desperately wanted to start a family, but the thing is, I can't fall in love. My duties are too important."  
  
"Duties?"  
  
"Yes Jack for in truth...." There was a sudden flash of light, and when Jack could see again, Luna was flying! Plus she was wearing something out of a Greek Story "I am Luna, Goddess of the Moon, it is my job to protect the moon and the people that worship it. You see Jack..... I was so foolish, thinking I could forget my duties. Jack, I'm sorry for saying I would be yours forever. I can't keep that promise."  
  
"But Luna!!!!!! I love you!!!!!"  
  
"I know.... I'm so sorry Jack." Luna said as she was getting pulled back to the moon. "Forgive Me...." Then she disappeared.  
  
"..... LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Was all Jack could yell as he collapsed to the ground, crying.  
  
Then next morning, Rick, after losing another chicken, went up to mountain to see if he could find it. When he did find it, it was on Jack head, pecking at his hat.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing up here, and where is Lunatic?" Rick said. He called her this because Luna almost drowned him when Rick insulted her.  
  
"(she's gone)" Jack said. In only a whisper.  
  
"SHE GONE I KNEW SHE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU I'M GLAD THAT B**CH LEFT, I couldn't stand that whor..." Rick didn't end this statement as Jack had tackled him and punched him in the face.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Jack yelled as he continued to wail on Rick. This continued until Popuri came along and broke up the fight.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY WIFE."  
  
"Rick, you insulted Luna?" Popuri said in shock of her brother's coldness.  
  
"Why shouldn't of I? She's the one that left Jack."  
  
"Is this true Jack?"  
  
"..... None of you business." Jack fumed as he ran back to his farm, once there, he made a sign and hung it on his door, then he locked the door. When Popuri and Rick (who Popuri had grabbed by the ear) got to his house, they knocked and tried to come in, but found the door locked tight. They then saw the sign and both gasped in shock. *GO AWAY! NO ONE WELCOMED HERE*  
  
was all the sigh said.  
  
"Oh poor Jack" Popuri said as she was pulled from the door by Rick, who was sporting a bloody nose.  
  
Chapter 4: Jack is not coming out of his house, and the only one who would get him out is gone, Then a letter is found and Jack is thrown into a much bigger situation, see what happens in the next chapter : A way 


	4. Rememberence

Chapter 4: A way  
  
*Author's notes: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was suffering from an acute case of writers block. Anywho, you know the drill. I don't own Harvest Moon, Lunar, or their characters, that honor belongs to Natsume and Working Designs. If I did, I would have made sure HM: Save the homeland was never made. In my opinion, that was a mistake to have made it, but what can you do?*  
  
It has been almost two seasons since Luna left Jack to return to her duties as goddess of the moon. And he had not been taking it well.  
  
...Actually, that has been an understatement, he has continued to stay locked up in his house, never coming out. Both Barley and Lillia began to worry about his animals, and then decided to take them and care for them until Jack was back in shape. The whole Village was very understanding about Jack's feelings (Except for Rick, who always seemed to go over to Jack's house only to tease him through the door, until Ann, Popuri, Mary, Elli and Karen all beat the tar out of him for being so insensitive). But even though the whole village tried, no one could get him to come out of the house, and because of this, his farm began to suffer. Weeds were growing everywhere, and the Barn and Coop were falling apart. All in all, the farm was in ruins.  
  
But even with this knowledge, Jack refused to leave his cabin. He was in a constant cloud of sadness. He was also in denial, telling himself that she would come walking through the door any minute, even though in his heart he knew that it was impossible. That she wouldn't return, and this knowledge just pushed him further into depression. For many weeks, he contemplated about taking his life, and even attempted it. Only to stop himself when he realized that this would only cause more pain for the villagers.  
  
Finally, after about three months, he finally came out of his house and began to fix up his farm, removing all the weeds and debris, along with repairing all his buildings, after that he went over to the chicken farm, and claimed back his chickens. After apologizing to Lillia and Popuri for his behavior, along with giving them some money as thanks, he returned them to his farm, deciding to get his cows and sheep back later. Soon, he had his house and farm back in top shape, and he began to talk to the other villagers (except for Rick, now that he was out, he got a few licks in on the jerk). Even though things seemed to have returned to normal, many people could see that he was still very sad, not smiling nearly as much as he used to, and when he did it seemed forced.  
  
*about 6 years later*  
  
Things finally have gotten back to normal, Jack still is single, since all the girls had gotten married, but he seemed to live with it. His farm had become the finest the whole village had ever seen, with many new plants and animals that they had never seen grown. Watermelon, oranges, lemons, cherries, and beets were some of the new plants that Jack grew. Pigs, Turkeys, Ducks, and Goats were the new animals around his farm. But the best improvement the villagers noticed was the fact that Jack finally seemed to be happy, his smile no longer forced, he was very joyful and friendly, getting along with all his old friends and their kids.  
One day, while he was watching the kids of his friends, he let them wander around his farm. They decided to play hide and seek.  
  
Blossom: (daughter of Popuri and Kai age 5) "I want to be it, let me be it, please."  
  
Sam: (son of Karen and Rick, age 6) "No way, if your it we'll be hiding forever." he said while sticking out his tongue.  
  
Guy: (son of Elli and the doc, age 4) "Sam, stop being a meanie, just because you're the oldest."  
  
Hope: (daughter of Mary and Gray, age 5 1/2) *looking at him with his tongue still out* "Well, he might be the oldest, but he certainly isn't the most mature of us."  
  
Amy&Stan (twins of Ann and Cliff age 4 1/2) *in unison* "Ma...ture.... what's that?"  
  
Hope: It means he doesn't act like he's the oldest  
  
Amy&Stan: "Ohhhhhhhhhh......"  
  
Hope: ".... you still don't get it, do you?"  
  
A&S "....... Nope.... anyway, let Blossom be it Sam."  
  
Sam: "FINE..... she can be it, ok, count to twenty and then come look for us.... If you can count that high." He said as he ran off laughing.  
  
"Blossom, don't worry about him, he's a jerk." Guy said as he patted her shoulder when he saw that she was going to cry, the others quickly agreed and went to hide. Determined to win, Blossom counted and then went to look. Soon, she had found Hope, who had hidden under the shipping basket, Guy, who had hid in one of the lemon trees, and Stan and Amy, who both his in the straw in the chicken coop, but after about ten minutes, she still couldn't find Sam. Finally, she had to give up, and He dropped down from the tallest apple tree, the one that Jack started with.  
  
"Wow, you got all the way up there?" Guy said in awe and Sam landed and bowed at his ability to stick the landing. When he landed though, he dug up a lot of dirt, and something blue poked out of the ground.  
  
"Hey... there's something here." Sam said as he began do dig it up. Soon, all six of them where digging up the item, when it was dug up and cleaned, they examined it with awe.  
  
"Wow.... it's a flute!"Blossom said as she stared at the blue instrument.  
  
"Actually, it's called an Ocarina." Hope said as she studied it.  
  
"And it has some initials in it......one of them is a "J"" Stan said. "And the other is..... a "L"" Amy finished.  
  
"The J must be .... uncle Jack, but the L, I can't figure out." said Guy  
  
"Well then, lets go ask him." They all agreed as they went to search for him, they located him at his pond, feeding his fish.  
  
"Hey uncle Jack?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Why did you bury this cool Orca-Fina?" said Stan  
  
"It's Ocarina." Hope corrected him.  
  
".... Where did you find this?"  
  
"We found it under the tall apple tree Uncle Jack."  
  
".... Oh.... *smiling gently* This was a gift from my wife."  
  
"You mean you were married uncle Jack?" Blossom said wide-eyed  
  
"Yes.... her name was Luna and.."  
  
"So that was the L"  
  
*cough*  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry uncle Jack."  
  
"It's ok Sam.... yes, Luna, I loved her so much."  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
".... She had... to go back home... far, far away." Jack said, light tears coming down his face.  
  
Blossom noticed this and quickly gave him a hug. "It's ok Uncle Jack, you miss her... but that doesn't mean you got to bury her memory... you should hold on to her memory."  
  
*looking at her in awe* She is absolutely right... I need to remember Luna, not forget her Jack thought as he hugged her back. "Thank you Blossom... you are absolutely right.... are you sure you're only 5?" He joked as he tickled her.  
  
"Yes.... I'm sure" She giggled at being tickled.  
  
Once he stopped, he noticed that they were all staring at him They want me to play.... well can't let them down he thought as he brought it up to his lips and began to play The song. While he played, the kids were totally silent, totally absorbed by the song, when he finished, the kids just stared in awe.  
  
"Wow.... that was beautiful!" the three girls exclaimed in delight.  
"But... it seemed so sad." Sam said "It also needs some words, like it should be sung along to the playing. I know, we can write some songs for you uncle Jack. Would you like that?"  
  
".... Yes... yes I would." Jack said as he gave them all a big hug. 


	5. The Song and the end of This Saga

Author's notes: I just realized that I still need to do this chapter, the words to Luna's song, again, the characters belong to Natsume and Working Designs.  
  
Chapter 5: The words  
  
On their way home from visiting Jack. Sam tapped Blossom on the shoulder. "Hey, Blossom, could you see if you could come over to the store?"  
  
"Why, so you can be mean to me again?" Blossom said in a huff, doing a great impression of her mother when she was younger.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about teasing you, I shouldn't have done that, but I really need your help coming up with the words to Uncle Jack's song."  
  
"Oh yeah, you had said that you were going to come up with words... Ok, I'll see if mama will let me." She said as she raced toward the chicken farm.  
  
Later that evening, Sam and Blossom were indeed at the store, a large pile of paper surrounded them. Hope had also joined them, seeing as how Mary taught her about rhyming and writing lyrics. Testing all the different lyrics they scribbled, they soon found the perfect words to the song. Boy, was Uncle Jack going to be surprised tomorrow when they all went to visit!!  
  
***The Next day***  
  
This morning, Jack smiled as he woke out of bed, quickly eating his breakfast, He quickly went to finish his chores, for today was the day that he promised the young ones that he would take them on a picnic. Soon, all his animals and crops were taken care of, and he sat on his porch, waiting for the young ones to be dropped off by their mothers.  
  
Sure enough, like clockwork, they began to arrive. First, Popuri with Blossom, Then Mary with Hope, right behind them was Karen and Sam, Followed by Elli and Guy, Finally, Ann and the twins also arrived.  
  
"Well, I see that everyone is ready for our picnic" Jack said as he knelt down to the kids. Then, standing up, he addressed their mothers. "Hello Popuri, how have you and Kai been doing, I haven't visited in awhile."  
  
"Were doing fine Jack, Kai still isn't use to handling chickens though, you should see his arms, he tried so hard."  
  
".....Maybe I should come over tomorrow and give a hand? Heh, sounds like he needs it." Jack said with a chuckle. He then turned to Mary How have you been?"  
  
"Not to bad, I just got a new shipment of books in, Gray is doing well also. His Grandpa says that in a few years he'll be ready to be master of the forge."  
  
"That's great, I knew he had it in him. So Karen, how his Rick?"  
  
"Still a pain in the butt, I think he just does it because he's jealous of you, heh, old news, Rick being Jealous. Besides that, he's being a great father to Sam."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, I hope that he finally grows up soon.... So Ann, how are you and Cliff doing?"  
  
"I'm ok, Cliff is still having trouble with the cooking, he almost burned down the inn." Ann said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Oh really?" Jack said with a hearty laugh." I guess that after my visit with Kai, I should come over and give Cliff some pointers..... Well, that's enough talk for now, I'm sure these young ones are ready for their picnic, Are you guys ready to go?" Jack said, turning to the kids.  
  
"Yes Uncle Jack, we're ready, they all said in union."  
  
"Heheh, that's the spirit, hey, would you ladies like to join us?" Jack said as he turned to the moms.  
  
They thought it over, and decided that they did need a break and they wanted to join the picnic. Soon, the small group was seated on a large blanket at the flower field at the foot of mother hill, enjoying a great lunch. The kids found many interesting creatures around, including a bunny that Hope, Blossom, and Amy fell in love with. While the kids played, Jack and the girls discussed the upcoming Tomato Festival and other summer plans.  
  
Just as the sun was getting ready to set, Sam and Blossom remembered the song and ran up to Jack. "Uncle Jack, did you bring your Orca-Fina?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's Ocarina Sam, and yes I brought it, why do you ask."  
  
"Wellllll, Blossom and me came up with words for your song, just like we said we would, Hope helped too."  
  
"You did, well, I suppose you guys want to try it out huh." Jack said as he located a stump to sit on as he took the blue Ocarina out of a pouch attached to his side. "Ok, all you young ones gather around, Blossom, you come stand next to me and sing, ok?"  
  
"Sure think Uncle Jack." She said as she waited for Jack to begin. Soon enough, Jack played a few notes of the song, and Blossom began to sing  
  
"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze. Waiting on a shooting star.  
But, what if that star is not to come, will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most. We all need, to believe there is hope.  
Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guild me but.... there's a hole deep within my soul. What can fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish then, for a chance to see. Now all I need.......is... my... star... to come."  
  
(I Not my work, again, belongs to Working Design)  
  
When they finished, everyone was speechless. "Blossom....that was, beautiful, how did you and Sam come up with that?" Amy finally said.  
  
"I don't know, it just sort of, came to us". Sam and Blossom admitted.  
  
"That was the song Luna taught you, wasn't it?" Karen said, remembering that it was the same song Luna had sung all those years ago when she tried out for the music festival. She then noticed that Jack wasn't paying attention to her, but looking up to Mother Hill.  
  
Jack couldn't explain it....somehow, those words fit the song perfectly. Then a thought came to him, Sam and Blossom had gotten a little more help then they thought with those words. This brought a smile to his face.  
  
While the group was still congratulating Sam and Blossom, Blossom suddenly put a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh, hey you guys, listen, do you hear that......it sounds like...someone is singing the song."  
  
Everyone quieted down and listened, sure enough, they could faintly make out someone singing the song. Jack quickly jumped off of the stump he was sitting on and ran up the hill. Worried about him, the rest soon followed.  
  
(Wondering what Jack will find? You'll find out.....right now!)  
  
Reaching the top of Mothers Hill, Jack looked around. What he saw made tears come to his eyes. At the top, sitting on a boulder, was a young woman and little girl, both had the bluest hair, the exact color of his ocarina, and both were singing The Song. "Luna....your back..." Jack said walking up to them.  
  
Turning around Luna looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Jack....I'm so happy to see you." She said as she jumped into his arms with a hug. "I'm so sorry that I left you, but I had to...I still can't even stay that long, I'm so sorry Jack I'm...." She didn't finish as Jack put a finger to her lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Luna, I understand everything now, you can't stay because if you do you can't do your job as the Moon Goddess, I understand completely and I have forgiven you." Jack said as he embraced his goddess wife.  
  
At this time, the others had managed to make it up to the top as well. And were delighted at the sight of Jack and Luna. Luna also noticed the new arrivals and turned to them. "Hello....everyone." She said timidly, expecting to get chewed out for leaving, instead, she was bombarded with a large group hug from the other girls. They all cried, welcoming back their friend.  
  
While this was going on, Jack knelt down to the young girl who was with luna, she was a spitting image of his wife, the same shiny blue hair and eyes. "Hello little one."  
  
"He...hello." She said quietly.  
  
"May I ask you your name?"  
  
The young girl gave a questioning look to Luna, who nodded her head. "My name is Lucia."  
  
"Hello Lucia.....you can call me Jack."  
  
"Jack......you mean!!!" again, she looked to Luna, who again nodded. "You're Daddy!!!!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, knocking him down with her hug.  
  
Jack was delighted. This, this was his child! He hugged her tightly, "I so much wanted to meet you." He said, tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to meet you too Daddy, Mommy told me all about you." Lucia said as she also tightened her hug on Jack.  
  
"So, that means that your Uncle Jack's wife." Sam said as he put two and two together. "Uncle Jack was right, you are very pretty."  
  
"Thank you little one." Luna said lightly, a crimson blush coming to her face. Then she turned to Jack. "Jack....I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure Luna...what I it?"  
  
"Jack......I was wondering, if you would like Lucia to come live with you on the farm."  
  
"But mommy, what about you?" Lucia said.  
  
"Young one, you know that I can't stay, I need to return to the moon soon and preform my duties, but I want you to have a normal life here on earth with daddy."  
  
"Will..... I ever see you again mommy?" Lucia cried.  
  
"Of course my child, I will be their every night in your dreams."  
  
"Are.... you sure about this Luna?" Jack said, walking up to her.  
"Yes Jack, I am sure. Please take good care of her." Luna said her feet slightly lifting off the ground.  
  
"I....Love you Luna." Jack said as he hugged Lucia.  
  
"I....love you too Jack, farewell." Luna cried as she rose higher into the air, suddenly she stopped, then she began to slowly descend back to earth. "What...happened?" Luna said as she touched the earth again.  
  
Suddenly, a dove flew right by and dropped a note in her lap. "A dove....that is the messenger of my brother Lunos, what is he writing to me for." She said as she opened to note and began to read it out loud.  
  
Dearest Sister,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have been unable to perform your duties as a Goddess because you long for a mortal. It is therefor, that mother and father have decided to allow you to become a mortal. You are no longer obligated to return to Lunar, you need not worry, about your obligations, they have been taken care of. Mother and Father send you their love and promise to come and meet this mortal that has won your heart. Best of luck to you and your Jack, Tell little Lucia that I will be watching over her.  
  
With love, your brother,  
Lunos  
  
Luna read this over, and over, she could stay, she could be with her Jack! "Oh Jack, I can stay, I can stay." She cried as he hugged him.  
  
"I'm, so happy Luna, I'm so glad." Jack said as he gave her a deep kiss, causing all the little ones to go "Yuck! Kissing!"  
  
-The end, of this part of the Saga  
  
****  
  
So what do you guys think? Good? bad? Should line a bird cage. I'm already cooking up the next part, in which twelve years will pass, how will Lucia handle life, now that she is old enough to run the farm. 


End file.
